Scarlet Witch
Scarlet Witch, real name Wanda Maximoff, is a mutant who has the ability to modulate probability as she sees fit. The daughter of Magneto, she bears an enormous grudge toward her father for imprisoning her in an asylum at a young age. She was initially recruited into the Brotherhood of Mutants before joining the X-Men. History At a young age, Wanda's powers manifested with a unique combination of sorcery and the X-Gene, thus making her a very powerful mutant. However, she was unable to control her powers which forced her father Magneto in committing his daughter in an asylum. Wanda remained locked away for the rest of life, and as a result she greatly resented her father. Wanda had made several escape attempts, but winded back into confinement. Because of her wrathful attitude, Wanda was kept from being released to be under the care of Professor Charles Xavier. She was eventually broken freed by Siryn and tricked to join the Brotherhood of Mutants in order to get revenge on her father and in an attempt to take down the X-Men and Superman (despite grudgingly to work alongside with her brother Pietro). She and the Brotherhood fought the X-Men and turned the battle in the Brotherhood's favor. However, Hawkgirl intervened and successfully subdued Wanda with her Nth metal mace, which negates Wanda's hexes. Following the battle, Wanda was met by Superman, who then informed her about Siryn's lies and the Brotherhood were actually working for Magneto, and willing to help her when she really needs him. When Wanda angrily confronted Siryn for her manipulations, Siryn was unintimidated and was able to calm Wanda by revealing her harsh childhood being not so different from Wanda's. Wanda soon peacefully left the Brotherhood and becoming an apprentice of Agatha Harkness, who taught her to control her magical-based powers. Eventually, Wanda finally got her chance at revenge and tried to kill Magneto by making him suffer a painful cardiac arrest, despite his pleading. Superman arrived at the scene, and much to her surprise and Magneto's horror, he declared that he had no intention of saving the Master of Magnetism. When Magneto continued to plead with him, Superman declared that he had come to save Wanda from making a huge mistake. Wanda laughed at this and called her father a monster, but was stunned when Superman revealed that Magneto was a Holocaust survivor, and that she would regret killing Magneto. She ultimately agreed, and left with Superman, becoming a member of the X-Men. Since then, she has participated in a number of battles with her new allies and "family", calling Superman "Bro" to emphasize her feelings that he and the X-Men were more of a family than her biological relatives ever were, with the exception of her half-sister Lorna Dane, also known as Polaris, whom she deeply cares for. Powers and abilities Wanda's powers allow her to "Hex" anyone/anything in her path. The "Hex" causes everything to turn against her enemy/foe like bad luck, and more, even causing things to explode. Wanda also seems to be able summon up telekinesis and more in her favor. She has also shown an ability to paralyze another mutant's powers or cause them to go out of their control. Personality Wanda initially showed signs of extreme mental problems due to her powers being difficult to control and due to being abandoned by her father. This abandonment caused Wanda to hate her father, and her malice towards him seem boundless, to the point of eagerly attacking him on sight. She was also rather anti-social due to her time in the mental institution, though she showed signs of opening up to Charles Xavier, who treated her kindly. After joining the X-Men, Wanda became somewhat more social and caring, though her hostility towards Magneto and her brother did not abate. She comes off as short-tempered but relatively rational, and is fiercely loyal to Superman, whom she sees as more of a brother than her biological one. Due to her powers, she can be rather merciless against her enemies, but due to Superman's influence, she often restrains herself from going so far as to kill her targets. Relationships Family Wanda's relationship with her family is complicated, to say the least. She harbors a great hatred towards her father for locking her up due to being unable to control her powers, and towards her twin brother Pietro for not doing anything to help her. This almost drove her to kill Magneto in revenge, and while she ultimately decided not to do it out of respect for Superman, it's clear that she has not forgiven them. Her relationship with her half-sister Lorna started off rather badly, as Lorna had easily allowed Magneto to sway her to his side, to the point Wanda even slapped her while telling her the kind of man their father really was. Upon learning that they were actually related, they accepted each other as sisters, and it's shown that Wanda really cares for Lorna's well-being. Superman Wanda first met Superman when she had been tricked by Siryn into attacking the X-Men, believing they were working for Magneto. Superman later approached her to talk and clear the misunderstanding. He also told her that if she ever needed to talk, he would be there to listen. These words seemed to sink into her, as when she later had the chance to kill Magneto, Superman managed to persuade her to stop, as he didn't want her to fall down the same path as him out of revenge. From then on, Wanda came to consider Superman as the brother she had always wanted, and never had in her biological twin brother. Background information Category:Characters Category:X-Men members Category:Article stubs Category:Heroes Category:Mutants Category:Women Category:Brotherhood of Mutants members